(a) Field of the Invention
A display device including an optical sensor is provided.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED display), and an electrophoretic display includes a plurality of pairs of field generating electrodes and electro-optical active layers interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and the organic light emitting diode display includes an organic emission layer as the electro-optical active layer. One of a pair of field generating electrodes is generally connected to a switching element to receive an electric signal, and the electro-optical active layer converts the electric signal into an optical signal to display an image.
Recently, the display device may include a touch sensing function capable of interacting with a user in addition to a function of displaying an image. The touch sensing function is to determine whether fingers of the user and the like are in contact with a screen and contact position information thereof by sensing changes of pressure applied to the screen by the display device, light, and the like when the user writes a text or draws a figure by contacting a finger or a touch pen on the screen. For example, in order to implement the touch sensing function, an infrared light sensing transistor may be used.
Further, the display device may include an image sensing function. The image sensing function is to recognize images such as a photograph, a barcode, and the like. For example, in order to implement the image sensing function, a visible light sensing transistor may be used.
The display device including the optical sensor includes a gate driver and a data driver for displaying an image, and a sensing gate driver and a sensing data driver for driving the optical sensor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.